


Let's be alone together

by PumpkinSoldier



Series: LuNoct Week 2020 ♡ [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Lunoct Week 2020, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: Noctis had been toying with the idea all day. It wasn't one of the worst ideas he'd had, but if he did happen caught, the consequences would rain down on him.Oh well.It was worth it to see her smile.~☆~Written for day one of LuNoct week 2020!Prompt used : sneaking out
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: LuNoct Week 2020 ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933759
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Lunoct Week 2020





	Let's be alone together

Noctis had been toying with the idea all day. It wasn't one of the worst ideas he'd had, but if he  _ did _ happen caught, the consequences would rain down on him. 

Oh well. 

It was worth it to see her smile. 

He hadn't got to see much of Luna on her arrival from Tenebrae, other than the Big Formal Greeting on the steps of the Citadel.

They'd been visiting in preparation for his dad's birthday - while his actual birthday wasn't until the end of the week, there were several dinners and parties to attend beforehand. 

Not to mention, at least three draining Council Meetings, one of which they were stuck in now. 

Noctis was sat across from Luna, wildly awake for once (hey, it wasn't  _ his  _ fault Prompto had poured two full cans of energy drinks into the coffee this morning.) - watching as the expression on Luna's face drooped ever so slightly. 

It wasn't that obvious, but he could see it in the subtle tells of her face. Her eyes lingering closed for longer than a few seconds, the crinkle of her nose as she stifled a yawn, the way her head kept tipping forward everytime Councilman Theodore opened his mouth to talk. 

He was sure no one else had noticed. 

There was a sudden elbow in his side. 

Noctis briefly glanced sideways to see Ignis tip his head toward Luna. 

_ Ah.  _ Nevermind. 

Ignis noticed, because of course he did. 

Noctis turned back to face Luna, to find her staring at him too. She slowly blinked at him, before offering a shy smile. 

Noctis smiled back, finding himself drawn to her eyes. Were they always that shade of crystal blue? And did she always have a light splatter of freckles across her nose? 

There was another nudge to his side, and then Ignis was shoving a folded note into his hand. How Ignis had managed to write it without taking his eyes off of Councilman Theodore Noctis never knew. 

Noctis unfolded the note as stealthily as he could, and peered down at it. 

_ Perhaps a break is in order?  _

Noctis tucked the note into his pocket, and turned toward his dad who was sat at the head of the table. He also looked close to dozing off, but he wasn't looking in Noctis's direction at all, and Noctis wouldn't be able to get his attention without causing a scene so… 

Really it was the only logical thing to do. 

Noctis leant forward in his seat, propping his elbow up on the table and resting his chin in his hand. He slowly slipped his hand off his palm, he could see Luna watching him. 

He winked at her, before mentally bracing himself as his chin slipped away from his hand, and smacked his face straight into the table. 

Ignis jumped beside him, staring in horror. Across the table Luna brought her hand up to her mouth, holding back choked laughter. 

"Well." His dad stared at him, as Noctis sat back up, sheepishly rubbing his forehead. "Perhaps a small break is in order." Regis stood up, waving a hand over the room. "Shall we resume in around ten minutes?" 

If looks could kill, Noctis was pretty sure he'd be dead with the glare Councilman Theodore was giving him. 

Noctis stood, bowing his head as the other Council members began to file out of the room. 

"Are you alright Noct?" Regis asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That seemed like it hurt." 

"I'm okay Dad. Just a little tired," Noctis answered. "Didn't mean to cause such a fuss." 

"It's alright,." Regis said, patting his shoulder. "Get something to eat son. You may feel better." 

"Will do. Thanks Dad." 

Regis smiled, before walking over to Sylva and Ravus, leading them out of the room with Clarus by his side. 

"That was certainly one way to take a break," Ignis said. "Are you alright Noct?" 

"M'fine. Nothing bruised 'cept my ego." 

"If you're certain," Ignis said. He gestured toward Luna, who was still lingering in the room. "Now may be your only chance." 

Noctis rushed over, tripping over the chairs, and gently took hold of Luna's upper arm. 

"Noctis?" 

" _ Shh,"  _ Noctis said, "Follow me." 

"But the meeting-" 

"Don't worry." Noctis pointed to Ignis, the last out of the room. He gave the two of them a wink, before shutting the doors behind him. "Specs'll cover us." 

"Very well," Luna said, looking much more wide awake. "What do you propose we do." 

"You hungry? I know the  _ best  _ burger place. And it's right by Prompto's too " 

Luna nodded. "The best you say? Then what are we waiting for?" 

Noctis grinned, before pointing up at the high window. "That's our way out." He tucked his arm around her waist, and pulled her close. "You better hold on." 

Luna wound her arms around Noctis's neck. "We're  _ warping?"  _

"Do you have a better idea to get out without getting caught?" Noctis laughed. "Don't worry. It'll be fun-" 

"Noct, I'm not so sure about thi-" 

The rest of Luna's sentence is cut off, as Noctis warps them through the open window, finding themselves on a balcony. 

"Are we on the ground yet?" Luna muttered into his side, clinging onto him tightly. 

Noctis laughed. "Not yet. Hold on again alright?" 

"Mhmm." 

Noctis warped them down a few more times, and they eventually stopped as they reached another of the balconies. 

"You can let go now," Noctis murmured. 

"Oh? Have we stopped spinning?" Luna unwound her arms from his neck, and stumbled into his side. "Oh, my apologies Noct, I'm feeling rather dizzy." 

"It's alright. I got you," Noctis said, wrapping his arms around her. "I know you don't like warping all that much, but it was the quickest way to get down. Now all we have to do is run." 

Luna nodded. "Alright. I'm ready." 

"First things first! We need disguises," Noctis said. 

He reached into the armiger, pulling out a soft looking black  _ King's Knight  _ themed hoodie, and handed it to Luna. "I know it seems kinda silly but it'll help. Trust me." 

"Thank you Noct." Luna slipped the hoodie over her head, and pulled it down, the skirt of her dress poking out from beneath it. 

Despite all that. She looked great. 

She looked  _ really  _ great. 

Noctis felt his face turning red, casting his gaze down onto the floor, and noticed her heels. "A-and these." He said, retrieving a pair of well worn trainers. "Better for running through the Citadel." 

"Oh, wonderful, thank you again." Luna took them from him, and sat down to swap her shoes over. 

Noctis shed his own blazer and tie, discarding them into the armiger, before running a hand through carefully styled hair ( _ Sorry Ignis!)  _ \- so it hung low over his eyes. 

He reached back into the armiger once more, taking out two of his fishing hats. He held his hand out to Luna, pulling her up to her feet, before putting his fishing cap on her, it was decorated with fish pun badges and pins (courtesy of Prompto) the writing on it read : 

_ Drop the Bass!  _

With a tiny stitched fish beneath it. 

Luna started to laugh at the hat he put on his own head. A murky green bucket hat, that had eyes stitched on top, along with a wonky smile resembling a frog. 

"Iris made it for me." Noctis said. "She likes frogs." 

"It's very cute," Luna said. "Do you think she would make me one?" 

"I'm sure if you asked her she would," Noctis said. "She thinks you're awesome." 

"I'm nothing special." 

"I think you're pretty special. To me at least," Noctis blurted out. 

Luna stared at him, her face turning a light shade of pink. "Oh." 

"Please ignore that." 

Luna reached up to pat his cheek. "I think it was sweet." 

"More like embarrassing." Noctis sighed. "Come on, we should go before someone comes to look for us." 

Noctis took Luna's hand, and started to lead her through the Citadel, being careful to evade the Guards. 

Luna gave his hand a tight squeeze, lifting her free hand to hide her muffled giggles as they crouched behind a podium of a centuries old pot. 

" _ Shh,"  _ Noctis whispered, barely concealing his own grin. "You'll get us caught." 

"I'm sorry-" Luna lifted her hand away. "It just seems rather silly that we're hiding." 

"I know, but that's the fun in it." Noctis said. "You know, I used to sneak out all the time. It was fun, but lonely you know? I'm really glad I get to share that with you." 

Luna smiled at him again, and he felt all warm and fuzzy inside. "Thank you for inviting me to come along Noct." She peeked her head up from behind the podium. "The guards have gone. Shall we make a run for it?" 

Noctis nodded. "On three.  _ One. Two, Three!"  _

They surged to their feet, laughing as they ran out of the Citadel and down the steps, never once looking back. 


End file.
